Aishiteru, nii-san!
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "Subitamente parou e arregalou os olhos com este último pensamento. Será que Itachi já não o amava? Teria ele ficado cansado de si?"


**Título: **Aishiteru, nii-san!

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** M

**Casal:** Itachi & Sasuke

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Lemon

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, sexo, nudez

**Sinopse:** "Subitamente parou e arregalou os olhos com este último pensamento. Será que Itachi já não o amava? Teria ele ficado cansado de si?"

**Notas da História:** Naruto não me pertence (infelizmente). E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

As aulas finalmente tinham chegado ao fim naquele dia, e enquanto os outros alunos arrumavam rapidamente as suas coisas com a euforia característica pelo fim-de-semana que se avizinhava, Sasuke fazia o mesmo mas sem pressa. Claro que estava satisfeito pelos dois dias seguintes serem de descanso, mas não tinha necessidade de o expressar tão abertamente. Ao contrário do rapaz loiro ao seu lado que falava sem parar sobre qualquer coisa que o Uchiha, definitivamente, não estava interessado em saber; no entanto, curiosamente, esse rapaz era o seu melhor amigo.

- **Teme!** – Naruto gritou praticamente ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o quase saltar.

- **Usuratonkachi.** – Resmungou fuzilando-o com o olhar, o que não intimidou o amigo em nada. – **O que foi, idiota?**

- **Estava a perguntar se podemos combinar algo para amanhã.** – Olhou indagador.

- **Não sei.** – Suspirou. – **Tenho de falar com o Itachi.** – Colocou a sua mochila ao ombro e encaminhou-se para fora da sala sendo seguido de perto pelo outro.

- **Há algum problema entre vocês os dois?** – Perguntou preocupado. – **Pareces desanimado.** – Observou. Naruto sabia o que se passava entre o seu melhor amigo e o irmão do mesmo. Sabia que eles mantinham uma relação para além do amor fraternal e, como sempre, apoiava o amigo e não tinha nenhum problema com isso. – **Sasuke?** – Chamou estranhando o silêncio do outro e só então reparou que ele tinha parado de andar e estava a poucos metros atrás de si. – **Sasuke? **– Chamou de novo voltando atrás. Viu que o moreno olhava fixamente para a frente e seguiu a linha do seu olhar deparando-se com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi era professor de História naquela escola, por isso não era estranho que ele estivesse ali. No entanto, ele não estava sozinho; conversava com uma mulher morena de cabelos compridos, muito bonita por sinal – Sasuke reconhecia como sendo professora da escola, mas nunca tivera aulas com ela. A conversa parecia animada pois eles sorriam entre si e a mulher tocava-o no braço ocasionalmente

Sasuke não teria dado muita importância àquela situação se não fosse o que se vinha a passar nos últimos dias.

Itachi percebeu a presença do irmão e do loiro e sorriu um pouco mais acenando na direção dos dois e chamando o nome do moreno.

Despedindo-se do amigo, o Uchiha mais novo caminhou na direção do irmão, mas não parou ao seu lado; continuou em frente num passo apressado, e só quando sentiu uma lágrima a traçar o seu rosto é que começou a correr desenfreadamente ignorando os chamados de Itachi e Naruto.

Não sabia o que pensar. Já há algum tempo que a sua relação com o seu irmão mais velho tinha passado as barreiras da fraternidade; os beijos, as juras e as noites de amor que passavam juntos eram a prova disso. Sabiam que era errado, muito errado; pelo menos aos olhos da sociedade. Mas já há muito tempo que tinham passado a fase da negação e tinham decidido entregar-se, afinal, o amor não era errado pois não? E para eles não era necessário mostrá-lo ao mundo para serem felizes.

No entanto, nos últimos dias, Sasuke não tinha tanta certeza em relação aos sentimentos do mais velho. Ultimamente Itachi andava estranho e ausente, distante. Tinha passado dias seguidos sem jantar em casa e chegava sempre muito tarde, quando o mais novo já estava a dormir. Com quem é que ele andaria a jantar? Seria com aquela mulher? E se sim, porque jantavam tantas vezes juntos? E porque Itachi chegava sempre tão tarde? Será que eles tinham um caso?

Subitamente parou e arregalou os olhos com este último pensamento. Será que Itachi já não o amava? Teria ele ficado cansado de si?

Uma dor no peito o assolou ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Abanou a cabeça e só então reparou que estava em frente à sua casa. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como tinha ido ali parar, mas isso também não importava. O carro do irmão não estava ali, por isso ele ainda não chegara, e isso deixava-o indeciso entre o sentimento de alívio e o de receio. Alívio porque ainda não o queria enfrentar depois de ter fugido daquela maneira; receio pois ele podia estar ainda com aquela mulher, e provavelmente ia jantar com ela outra vez naquela noite.

De repente sentiu algo molhado cair sobre o seu rosto, levou a mão ao mesmo e olhou para cima. O céu que até há pouco tempo estava azul agora encontrava-se escurecido e cheio de nuvens negras, e num piscar de olhos começou a chover com força.

Entrou em casa rapidamente e dirigiu-se de imediato para o seu quarto. Só naqueles segundos já tinha conseguido molhar-se quase por completo. Largou a mochila aos pés da cama e pegou uma muda de roupa dirigindo-se para a sua casa de banho de seguida.

Assim que a água quente do chuveiro caiu sobre o seu corpo os seus músculos relaxaram instantaneamente, mas a sua mente e o seu coração continuavam tensos. Não conseguia parar de pensar que podia estar a perder o irmão. Depois de lutarem tanto contra os seus sentimentos e os seus ideais… era assim que acabava? Silenciosa e dolorosamente?

Tomou um banho longo, e só saiu quando a água quente começou a acabar. Vestiu uma roupa leve e secou o máximo que podia os seus cabelos, dirigindo-se de volta ao quarto e indo até à janela para espreitar lá para fora. A chuva ainda não parara e parecia estar cada vez mais forte.

Suspirou e saiu do quarto já à espera de encontrar a casa vazia, mas o que viu quando chegou à sala fez com que o seu corpo paralisasse. A mesa de jantar encontrava-se completamente pronta para uma refeição a dois, e não seria uma refeição qualquer, as velas situadas exatamente a meio da mesa iluminavam o cómodo – que se encontrava com as luzes apagadas e as cortinas corridas – dando-lhe um ar romântico e acolhedor.

Aproximou-se um pouco e só então reparou na rosa vermelha que se encontrava em cima de um dos pratos com uma carta por baixo. Estendeu a mão para pegá-la, mas hesitou. Aquele jantar era para si? Estremeceu. E se Itachi tivesse preparado tudo aquilo para aquela mulher?

Olhou em volta verificando que não se via o mais velho em lado nenhum; ia arriscar. Pegou na flor e cheirou-a deixando-se envolver pelo seu aroma por alguns segundos, para depois a pôr de lado e pegar na carta abrindo-a.

"_Sasuke,_

_ Sei que tens notado que eu tenho estado distante e ausente. Sei também que estás magoado e com medo do que isso possa significar. Mas quero que saibas que tudo tem uma explicação e que sim, este jantar é para nós._

_Itachi._"

Assim que acabou de ler sentiu uns braços fortes abraçarem-no por trás e apertarem-no contra outro corpo.

- **Gostas?** – A voz rouca de Itachi chegou aos seus ouvidos fazendo-o soltar o ar que nem se dera conta de que tinha prendido.

- **I-Itachi!** – Exclamou surpreendido virando-se rapidamente.

O moreno mais velho não teve tempo de reagir, pois no momento a seguir tinha o seu pescoço agarrado e os seus lábios roubados pelo outro. Não demorou a assumir a liderança do beijo, e os dois deixaram-se envolver no momento.

Só pararam quando o ar se tornou realmente necessário. Afastaram-se ligeiramente e Itachi sorriu-lhe.

- **Que tal irmos comer?** – E assim que o mais novo assentiu largou-o e dirigiu-se à cozinha, voltando pouco depois com uma travessa grande de onde saia um cheiro delicioso e o seu interior parecia apetitoso. – **Vamos sentar-nos.** – Colocou a travessa sobre a mesa e convidou-o a sentar-se no lugar à sua frente.

Sentaram-se e serviram-se em silêncio. Sasuke provou e comprovou que aquilo estava realmente bom, e não pôde deixar de ficar intrigado. Itachi era bom cozinheiro, mas nunca tinha confecionado aquela refeição.

- **Nunca tinhas feito isto.** – Comentou procurando satisfazer a sua curiosidade.

- **Lembraste daquela mulher com quem me viste hoje? **– Perguntou vendo o outro assentir a contra gosto baixando a cabeça depois. – **Foi ela que me ensinou esta receita. É por isso que eu não tenho jantado em casa ultimamente, e é por isso que chego tarde.** – Revelou olhando-o nos olhos vendo-o desviar o olhar. – **Eu sei o que é que tens estado a pensar nos últimos dias, Sasuke. E eu sei o que pensaste hoje quando me viste com ela.** – Viu que o outro fazia intenções de falar, mas interrompeu-o. – **Não precisas de explicar, eu teria pensado o mesmo. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora, hoje foi um dia especial e eu pretendo fazer esta noite ainda mais especial.**

Sasuke sentiu-se estúpido por ter duvidado do irmão. Ele tinha tido tanto trabalho para fazer com que aquela noite fosse especial… como poderá pensar que ele o traia? Mesmo que já não o amasse Itachi nunca faria isso, traição não era uma palavra que fizesse parte do seu vocabulário.

Mas… o que é que aquele dia tinha de tão especial? Havia algo dentro da sua mente que lhe gritava que se tinha esquecido de algo importante que realmente devia ser lembrado. No entanto, por alguma razão não se conseguia lembrar; parecia que todos os sentimentos e todas as emoções negativas que vinha tendo nos últimos dias tinham feito com que ele se esquecesse do resto do mundo.

Jantaram enquanto falavam sobre a "aventura" de Itachi enquanto ele aprendia a fazer aquela refeição, que ele admitia não ter sido nada fácil, tendo sido essa a razão de ter precisado de tantas "aulas". Sasuke ria com algumas das trapalhadas que o mais velho lhe contava e amuava, mordendo-se de ciúmes, quando ele falava da amiguinha; e Itachi ria deliciado com a reação do outro.

Assim que acabaram de comer apagaram as velas e Sasuke sentiu-se ser puxado para o quarto do irmão e empurrado para cima da cama de casal. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e observou o companheiro dirigir-se a uma cómoda, abrindo uma gaveta e tirando de lá algo que não conseguira identificar o que era.

- **Eu espero que gostes.** – Falou enquanto subia para cima da cama colocando-se sobre o mais novo e estendendo-lhe uma caixinha preta.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e arrastou-se para trás para recostar as suas costas na cabeceira da cama tendo o irmão sentado sobre as suas pernas. Pegou na caixinha e abriu-a lentamente deparando-se com uma aliança de ouro puro numa corrente também de ouro. E naquele momento ele sabia que os seus olhos brilhavam ao encarar aquela joia, não só pela sua beleza como também pelo seu significado. Pegou pela corrente com cuidado e ergueu-a à frente do seu rosto, olhando para o amado e sorrindo-lhe largamente, para depois entregar-lhe como num pedido mudo para que o colocasse ao seu pescoço.

Itachi pegou na corrente e sentou-se ao lado do mais novo que se virou ligeiramente de costas para si para que facilitasse o seu trabalho.

- **Eu decidi que nós precisávamos de alianças que simbolizassem a nossa união, e como ninguém precisa de saber eu achei que o melhor era coloca-las ao pescoço onde pudessem andar longe da vista de pessoas ignorantes na maior parte do tempo. Assim não temos de responder a perguntas inoportunas.** – Fechou o fecho da corrente e voltou a fazer com que ele se deitasse, colocando-se por cima novamente.

- **E onde é que está a tua? **– Perguntou, e sorriu assim que o outro lhe mostrou uma igual que estava ao seu pescoço escondida pela blusa. – **Itachi… e-eu não sei o que dizer. E eu sinto-me culpado porque sei que me estou a esquecer de alguma coisa importante.**

- **Hoje fazemos dois anos de namoro.** – Revelou vendo os olhos do mais novo arregalarem uma vez mais naquela noite. – **Eu já calculava que te tinhas esquecido.**

- **Oh Itachi desculpa. Perdoa-me, por favor. Eu estava tão preocupado com o teu comportamento dos últimos dias que a minha cabeça não pensava em mais nada. Desculpa!** – Pediu aflito abraçando-se ao pescoço do amado.

- **Hey, eu compreendo, não faz mal, a sério.** – Abraçou-o de volta.

- **Desculpa.** – Repetiu. – **Eu não tenho nada para te dar.** – Lamentou.

- **Não precisas. Podes compensar-me agora mesmo.** – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido maliciosamente, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo levemente de maneira sugestiva.

Sasuke sorriu, já sabendo perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer, e largou-se novamente na cama trazendo-o consigo e unindo os seus lábios num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

O mais velho não perdeu tempo em invadir a camisola do irmão com uma das suas mãos, sentindo-o ofegar no beijo com o contacto. Com a ajuda da outra mão tirou-lhe a camisola por completo atirando-a para um lugar desconhecido no momento. Beijou-lhe os lábios uma vez mais antes de descer para o pescoço beijando, lambendo, chupando e mordiscando; não resistiu à tentação de deixar um chupão marcar aquela pele branca deliciando-se com o gemido alto e rouco vindo do outro. Não havia problema já que no dia seguinte não haveria aulas por ser sábado.

Continuou a descer os lábios criando uma trilha de beijos até ao cós da calça, insinuando os seus dedos por ali e ouvindo um gemido sôfrego e pedinte. Ignorou-o e voltou a subir desta vez detendo-se nos mamilos, abocanhando um enquanto brincava com o outro com uma das mãos.

Sasuke começava a sentir o seu corpo arder, e não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser gemer e contorcer-se; mas tinha de fazer mais alguma coisa! E com isto em mente esticou os seus braços agarrando a camisola do outro onde podia e puxando-a para si com a intensão de tirá-la. Obviamente Itachi reparou e parou o que fazia para se livrar daquela peça de roupa incómoda que impedia o contacto de pele com pele.

A partir daí as coisas tornaram-se mais intensas. Não demorou muito para, entre beijos sôfregos e quase desesperados, as calças de ambos abandonarem os seus corpos. Sasuke fez com que trocassem de posições e deu ao irmão o mesmo tratamento que ele lhe dera a si, mas antes de chegar aos mamilos beijou o anel que reluzia no peito másculo do mais velho olhando-o nos olhos. Itachi sorriu e puxou-o com cuidado pelo anel levando-o aos lábios e beijando-o também, para depois beijar os lábios do amado.

Sasuke voltou a descer pelo corpo sob o seu até chegar aos boxers que já apresentavam um certo volume; mordeu levemente por cima do tecido ouvindo um gemido alto como consequência, mas por mais que lhe apetecesse provoca-lo, por outro lado mal podia esperar por unir-se a ele; já há pouco mais de uma semana que não faziam amor e isso para ambos era uma tortura.

Levou uma mão ao elástico da última peça de roupa que faltava tirar e não se fez de rogado em tirá-la rapidamente libertando finalmente o membro rígido do mais velho.

- **Ah, Sasuke!** – Gemeu alto de prazer ao ter o seu membro tomado pela boca quente do outro que primeiramente começou com movimentos lentos, para depois aumentar a velocidade, tocando, chupando e lambendo, querendo levar o companheiro à loucura.

O mais velho ofegava sentindo-se à beira do orgasmo. Fazia várias tentativas para avisar, mas da sua boca só saiam gemidos. Levou uma mão aos cabelos negros do mais novo puxando-os levemente na tentativa de o fazer parar, mas Sasuke não permitiu e continuou cada vez mais rápido e intenso, queria sentir o seu gosto. E com um último urro de prazer Itachi desfez-se na boca do amado que fez questão de engolir tudo enquanto o encarava com um sorriso malicioso.

Itachi levou apenas alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego para depois puxar o amado para um beijo apaixonado antes de inverter novamente as posições e acomodar-se entre as pernas do outro. Apresentou-lhe dois dedos que Sasuke logo tratou de colocar na boca para humedecê-los ao mesmo tempo que gemia ao ter os lábios e a lingua do outro a darem atenção ao seu membro. Quando achou que já estava bom, Itachi retirou os seus dedos da boca do irmão deslizando-os pelo seu tronco num toque fantasma até chegar à sua entrada no intuito de o preparar para o que se seguiria, sem parar de o estimular.

A única coisa que Sasuke podia fazer naquele momento era gemer descontroladamente de prazer. Por mais vezes que eles fizessem aquilo, Itachi fazia sempre questão de ter o cuidado de o preparar primeiro, querendo apenas dar prazer ao companheiro, e por mais que Sasuke já raramente sentisse qualquer tipo de dor, não valia apena argumentar com o mais velho.

- **'Tachi!** – Chamou pedinte. – **Por favor.** – Gemeu. – **Já não aguento mais.**

O Uchiha mais velho parou e subiu os lábios pelo corpo sob o seu até chegar ao pescoço. Levou uma mão até uma das coxas do outro que logo percebeu a mensagem e rodeou a sua cintura com as suas pernas. E num único movimento Itachi penetrou-o completamente levando os dois a gemerem alto de prazer em uníssono.

Itachi ficou parado apenas por alguns segundos para depois começar a mover-se lentamente.

- **Ahhh! Itachi!** – Gemeu deliciado afundando completamente a cabeça na almofada e cravando as suas curtas unhas nas costas largas do mais velho.

- **Sasuke.** – Ofegou. – **Olha para mim, meu amor.** – Pediu, sorrindo ao ter aqueles olhos negros enevoados de prazer cravados nos seus igualmente negros. Inclinou-se para lhe beijar os lábios, unindo-os num beijo profundo mas breve, pois o ar naquele momento era indispensável.

- **Mais rápido, Itachi!** – Implorou agoniado, precisava de mais.

E atendendo aos desejos do amado, Itachi aumentou a velocidade e a força das suas investidas levando os dois à loucura e fazendo Sasuke gritar de prazer ao finalmente atingir a sua próstata. Daí até ao orgasmo não demorou muito e ambos chegaram lá ao mesmo tempo com um grito de libertação.

Itachi deixou-se cair em cima do mais novo, afundando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, enquanto sentia mãos suaves a afagarem o seu cabelo e as suas costas. Ambos estavam ofegantes, mas isso não impedia que sorrisos cansados se desenhassem nos seus lábios.

Só depois de alguns minutos é que o maior saiu de cima do companheiro, deitando-se a seu lado e puxando-o para o seu peito.

- **Itachi?** – Chamou baixinho depois de algum tempo, como que para não o acordar caso já tivesse adormecido.

- **Hum?** – Respondeu cansado.

- **Obrigado por tudo. Eu sei que nunca te vou poder dar uma relação normal, mas…**

- **Eu não preciso de uma relação normal. Eu sei que aos olhos da sociedade nós somos nojentos, imorais e até criminosos. Se descobrissem agora eu provavelmente seria preso.** – Sasuke ia falar, mas Itachi interrompeu-o novamente. – **Estás quase a fazer 18 anos e isso vai tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis, pois assim temos a certeza de que ninguém nos pode separar.** – Enquanto falava acariciava o corpo sobre o seu desde os cabelos negros até ao fundo das costas. – **Elas são a prova da nossa união.** – Proferiu juntando as alianças lado a lado sobre o seu peito. – **E se pensares bem nós até temos sorte. Os nossos melhores amigos sabem e apoiam; tu tens o Naruto e eu tenho o Deidara.**

- **Tens razão.** – Sorriu e ajeitou-se melhor no abraço fechando os olhos. Mas não podia adormecer sem antes dizer uma última coisa. – **_Aishiteru, nii-san!_**

- **Aishiterumo, otouto.**

**Owari!**

* * *

Minha primeira one shot deste casal. Não é propriamente um dos meus OTP's principais de Naruto, mas eu até gosto dependendo da história.

Fiz esta one shot porque me pediram. Espero que gostem!

Ja ne!


End file.
